


Going Out to Get a Bite to Drink

by GirlWithTheGhostTattoo



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: And Doesn't Think With His Head, Being stood up, Biting, Chance Meetings, Drinking, F/M, Jonas is Ridiculous, Multiple Orgasms, Not That Head Anyways, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Teasing, That Excellent Morning-After Awkwardness, Vamp Henrik, Who Doesnt Love Toothy Henrik, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithTheGhostTattoo/pseuds/GirlWithTheGhostTattoo
Summary: None of us really changes over time. We only become more fully what we are.--Anne Rice, The Queen of the Damned--
Relationships: Henrik Sandelin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Going Out to Get a Bite to Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lascivious_ghoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lascivious_ghoulette/gifts).



> vamp-ish Henrik. You know the drill. 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful lascivious_ghoulette for constantly engaging with me in ridiculous inappropriate discussions about our boys. May they continue forever and may they never find out 🤞

The water streaming from the tap created a pleasant white noise as it splashed across the basin of my kitchen sink, making the hollow metal sound fill my kitchen as I waited for the temperature to warm up. 

I stuck a finger under the flow, gauging my satisfaction with the heat level before pulling it back and reaching for the empty chamber of my espresso pot. The slight shifting on my feet sent a zinging reminder through the rest of me that I was extremely sore and probably more than a little bruised, and I bit my lip as a thousand images replayed in my brain. 

"Ouch, _fuck!"_ I pulled my hand away when the water overflowed as I failed to pay attention and it spilled out over my skin.

"Careful," he smirked, having spent the last minute or so silently watching me, arms folded across his bare chest, clad in nothing but the jeans I'd dragged him home in last night, leaning one hip against my kitchen counter in an impossibly casual way. 

I was impressed by my own ability to hang on to the coffee-makings in my hands long enough to set them on the counter when I caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. 

"Careful is practically my middle name," I winced, looking at the reddened patch of skin between my thumb and pointer finger as I fished in my cabinet for the bright yellow container and started scooping its contents into small cylindrical funnel. 

He didn't say anything but I could feel his smirk wandering over me like a physical touch and it made me tense up, pulling shoulders up around my ears and trying to talk myself out of the ridiculous small talk phrases running through my mind. 

"Coffee?" I finally settled on being as non-invasive as possible, because honestly I had no fucking clue if he was a morning person or not. I could happily chatter away to anyone or no one as soon as my feet hit the floor, but I didn't know about my guest. 

I held up a milk small carton and a dark rectangular cardboard box. 

"Sugar?"

"Please."

"Cream?"

He shook his head, his chestnut hair catching the light streaming in through my kitchen window behind him as he pointed a finger to himself, "vegan."

I fought my hardest against my deeply-ingrained sarcasm and I was left hiding behind the open door of my fridge shaking with laughter and trying to keep my shit together under the guise of burying the cream way at the back behind god-knows-what containers of leftovers. 

"Is that funny?"

I jumped as the sound of his voice was suddenly right behind me and he hooked a finger into the very back beltloop of my shorts to slowly pull me out of the fridge that I was now seriously considering crawling into. 

One step backwards. Then another. 

Then his skin was touching mine and I couldn't help but shiver as my entire body broke out sharply in goosebumps. 

His hair danced over the curve of my shoulder as he leaned down to repeat his question again more softly, but directly into my ear. 

"I said. Is that funny..."

"That was a joke right? I'm basically covered in bite marks..." I wriggled away from him under the guise of checking the pot on the stove when it started to make hissing sounds. 

He on the other hand started making suspiciously no noise at all and as I emptied the hot contents into two mugs and fussed with the sugar and the stirring and everything I could do to not look at him before I finally faced the music and handed him one.

He looked unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry if...if I got carried away. I didn't mean to--I'm sorry."

I frowned at him as I handed him his coffee cup. I barely knew him and shouldn't have cared, but at the same time, having one night stands suddenly go all clammy on me in the morning wasn't exactly my idea of a good time. 

"Its okay," I took a sip of the fragrant dark liquid, feeling the fireworks in my insides going off at the realization that it wasn't more bourbon. 

He didn't say anything and my frown deepened as I stepped closer, seeing now that he was really tying himself in knots about his. 

"Hey, woah, don't worry about it. I promise, if I'd had a problem with it, you would have known, I told you that...I didn't...mind."

His eyes met mine for a moment and I could almost feel my pupils dilating as his gaze dropped to a particularly distinct set of dental impressions on the side of my neck.

My pulse started to race, doing that thing where all your fingers and toes go numb, but your whole body feels flushed with heat. 

His chest started moving faster too, betraying the quick inhales and exhales he was taking as he met my gaze again, flicking his stare between my eyes and my lips as he took the coffee mug from my shaking hands and blindly set it off to the side on the counter somewhere behind him with his. 

All he had to do was take one more step...

\--

_I tried not to obsessively glance at my watch, but it was starting to become something of a nervous tick._

_Five minutes late was ten minutes early._

_Twenty was fashionable._

_Thirty was starting to get rude._

_My annoyance wasn't helped by the fucking Long-Hair that crowded into my space to order another round of drinks from the bartender._

_He cast a sideways glance at me and I made a point of not looking back, though I couldn't help but notice him despite my irritation. He stuck out like...well, like a white boy with dreads._

_"Five pints of Guinness, and--," he turned to the woman at his elbow who was teetering dangerously on her stilettos, "whats the one you want called?"_

_She giggled and laced her arm through his, leaning up into his ear to whisper something I was sure was less-than-kosher._

_"Woah...uhm..." he caught the bartender's 'i'm incredibly busy just order your fucking drinks' look and quickly amended his order._

_"Scratch that. Two doubles of Jack."_

_"No Guinness?"_

_He looked to the lady at his elbow and she glanced up at him coyly through her lashes, giving a little smirk and a slight shake of her head._

_"No. Not tonight."_

_"Suit yourself, love."_

_I tried to contain my eye roll, and buried my face in my drink again, letting loose my annoyance at my almost-date's lateness and this jackass' inability to think with the head on his shoulders._

_Fucking dating apps. They never worked. Why did I always think they would work?_

_Dreads and Stilts disappeared into the crowd and I assumed into the night after downing their shots. She made an audible sound of disgust that I found even further inflamed my irritation._

_I nursed my beer for as long as I could stretch it, glancing around every so often as I engaged in a heated internal debate about how long it was polite to wait for him before I decided to get trashed, post something nasty on our message thread, and leave him to rot in the wild wilderness of single twenty-somethings in this city._

_A different long-hair actually made an apology as he squeezed a shoulder in between me and the geezer on the barstool to my left, trying to catch the bartender's attention and succeeding after a minute of patience._

_" 'Getcha something, dear?"_

_"Uhm yeah, five...four...five pints of Guinness, please."_

_I snorted a laugh despite myself and found that I had nothing left in my tulip glass to cover my rudeness with, so I glanced up at the owner of the dark curls._

_"I don't suppose your possibly-missing fifth pint has long blonde dreadlocks, does it?"_

_"Yeah, why, have you seen him?" he grimaced, glancing around like the man in question might be hiding behind me._

_"He left like twenty minutes ago with a long pair of legs," I scoffed._

_"Fucking rat bastard, we talked about this," he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, grimacing at the five dark beers piled on the crowded bar in front of him as he forked over the appropriate amount of cash._

_He pushed one my way, glancing at my empty glass before carefully wrapping his fingers around the remaining four pints._

_"Skål," he called over his shoulder before disappearing._

_"My semi-lucky night," I nodded sarcastically at the bartender, who I sort-of knew after a brief month's sojourn into co-employment, taking a sip of my new drink and rolling the foamy head over my tongue._

_Hell, the thing might at least get some action tonight._

_"Mmm," I nodded at her, relishing the flavor and the texture, "do not ever go anywhere else for any amount of money unless they're going to pay you by the goddamn pint, because this," I saluted her with my glass, "is art."_

_"You're blasted," she cooed in her northern English drawl but the telltale smile gave away her pleasure at the recognition of her talent._

_"I am decidedly not 'blasted'...not enough anyways," I glanced down into my beverage wishing I could just absorb the alcohol by osmosis without the labor of drinking a beer milkshake._

_"Look, chickadee," she reached over the bar to tuck a finger under my chin after another long period of me obviously waiting on a no-show, "I'm not sure who you're waiting on, but I bet he don't have a full head of hair like that one did."_

_I looked flatly at her for as long as I could hold it before my resolve crumbled._

_"I'm not interested in that one. Shit. FUCK. Is it that obvious that I'm in the process of being stood up?"_

_"Totally," someone said over my right shoulder, "two more, please," he turned his attention to our dark-haired bartender who shot him a wicked smirk and turned for fresh pint glasses, taking his empty and mine._

_"Make that one, I'm heading out," I called to her when I realized that one of the beers was supposed to be for me._

_"Two!" he called after her before turning towards me, "its bad luck to get stood up at a bar and leave before you're totally blitzed."_

_I cocked my head to the side to look at Curly more fully._

_"Is that so?"_

_"That's what they tell me."_

_"Right, of course, because people who look like you never get stood up," I shook my head, reaching under the bar to find my purse on the hook._

_"Ooh, that's fun, what does 'people who look like him' mean?" someone asked from my other side, currently occupying the geezer's barstool, resting his elbow on the bar with his cheek on his palm. Another long-hair, though this one had the sides of his head shaved, leaving one long strip of grown-out hair tied into a bun on top._

_"Slip of the tongue," I mumbled, looking at my friend behind the bar for a little backup. What I found instead was a broad grin wielding a shot and a beer that she placed in front of me and suggestively slid forward, smiling conspiratorialy with the gents on both sides of me._

_"Bottoms up, love, nothing to forget a heartbreak like a stiff bev and a whisky."_

_"Okay, for one I am not heartbroken. It was a first date. For two, maybe I have to get up in the morning!"_

_"Do you?" a third voice behind me drew my attention and I swiveled on my stool, going wide-eyed after a second as I visually took him in._

_Holy fuck._

_"Flaming christ on a cross you're tall..."_

_"You owe me a nickel. John shove over," he almost physically pushed the other one on my left out of the way until he could drag a barstool between us then held up a hand, "six four, don't ask or you'll owe me another nickel and a beer."_

_I huffed a sigh and looked at the bartender, receiving a perfectly placid smile in return._

_One more sigh and a shrug, and resignation to accepting that this was where the night was taking me._

_"Guess the next rounds on me," I shrugged at her._

_"Nah, I got this one, lamb," she blew me a kiss and slid off to schmooze a big tip out of the ladies to our far left._

_Curls to my right asked something over my shoulder to the one with the view in a language I didn't know._

_"Hi, hello, Charlotte," I pointed at myself, "Charlotte speaks English."_

_"Whoops, sorry," he smiled politely at me, then flicked his stare back to the tall one, re-phrasing his question in English for my benefit, "is Kungen getting his dick sucked somewhere that isn't the bus? Wager? Safe to go home?"_

_"Jesus," I muttered, diving back into my glass, "Charlotte is now wishing she didn't speak English."_

_"Nah, he wouldn't risk a walk-in, you know he likes it mean and sloppy."_

_"I know no such thing you fucking ass."_

_"Oh god, is it too late to make this magically duplicate?" I asked before slamming the shot in front of me._

_"Your wish my queen," Isolda winked at me, sliding another brimming shot glass my way._

_"Keep these coming, I'm surrounded by Nordic idiots," I groaned._

_"Oi. Swedish idiots to be exact," one added, leaning literally over my lap to reach for my new shot and tossing it back, placing a balancing hand on my knee._

_"Hey! Not cool!"_

_"I licked it, its mine," he laughed, tongueing the empty glassware in a grossly exaggerated way._

_"What if I licked it first?" I challenged._

_"You didn't, but--"_

_"That wouldn't dissuade him," Curls laughed off to my right, shoving the mustached one good-naturedly, "fuck off Tim you're bothering her."_

_"To be absolutely fair," I turned towards the other, "you were bothering me first."_

_"...Really?"_

_"Little bit," I nodded._

_"Yeah, you fuck off Henrik! Let me buy the lady a drink in peace."_

_"Tell you what," I turned and eyed all four of them, now perched on barstools two to my left and two to my right, "you can all buy me drinks for my trouble."_

_They all made noises about being poor and strangers in a strange land._

_"You're full of shit, its Boston, not a fucking wasteland," I laughed, forgetting about my no-show slowly but surely._

_"Look, that's debatable."_

_We split the rounds, one after another until we were all rather intoxicated. Their friend with the dreadlocks never reappeared and we toasted his absence, then his apparent prowess at landing women in bars, and then everything else we could think of._

_"What time is it," Henrik was sitting on my right now, leaning an elbow on the bar and looking around like he might find a wall clock._

_"Why, are you worried about the sun coming in?" Tim giggled on his other side before flirting himself yet another free drink out of Isolda._

_"What?" I cocked my head to the side as the rest of them collapsed into drunken laughter at the comment, "its not even last call yet, we're hours away from sunup...do you turn into a pumpkin after midnight or something?"_

_"Uh-uh, pile of ash," Johannes said around a mouthful of beer._

_"You're all idiots," Henrik laughed too, rolling his eyes and downing the rest of his drink before turning to me to elaborate._

_"There may or may not be some of our fans who think I'm a vampire. And I'm never going to hear the end of it."_

_I wished later that I'd gotten my reaction on camera, because my beer froze halfway to my lips, and my eyes went wonky as I cocked my head to the side to look at him._

_"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I sputtered around a laugh that only made everyone else laugh harder as my entire body shook and I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my grin, "oh my god why??"_

_"Please don't make me explain," he smiled indulgently and shook his head at me, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time._

_Over the course of the next hour, his companions, who I learned were also bandmates, drifted out to go their separate ways._

_"You're not gonna pour one of these fine ladies into a cab and whisk her away into the night?" I teased Johannes, glancing around at the remnants of the bar. Say what you will for last-call hangers on, Boston drunks were a heartier breed._

_"Married," he held up his left ring finger._

_"Happily," John grimaced at a lingering glance cast his way from one of the ladies in question and held up his ring as proof too._

_They both got up and made for the door, saying their goodbyes to Isolda and promising to come back next time they were here on tour. They both clapped Henrik on the shoulder far harder than was necessary before heading out, switching to Swedish now that the dumb American was out of earshot._

_Isolda cut Tim off but promised him something better than whisky if he dared to wait until she closed up, and he disappeared outside to kill the rest of the time by chain smoking cheap cigarettes._

_"Sun-up, Henrik! Don't forget!" he laughed himself all the way out the door and Henrik was shaking his head with a grin when he looked back at me._

_"So are you?" I chewed on my straw as I sipped the ice cold water, thankful to consume something that didn't have an AVB as I suddenly found myself one-on-one with him._

_"Am I what?"_

_"A vampire."_

_He looked curiously over at me for a couple of seconds, his face not betraying any thoughts, but that smirk started pulling at the corner of his thin lips, making one end curl up higher than the other._

_And in the next moment he was in my space, uninvited but not necessarily unwelcome, yanking my barstool closer to his so our legs were touching as he leaned in, speaking lowly like he didn't want anyone else to hear, "maybe I should bite you and let you find out for yourself..."_

_My pulse thundered in my ears as I tried to breathe, but it was only filling my lungs with his scent as he met my gaze and watched me fight to keep my head on straight, suddenly entirely overwhelmed by him._

_I was unused to being so affected by relative strangers, but his index finger started drawing patterns on my knee between the braided threads of my fishnets, and he refused to drop my eyes, preferring to watch me drown in the color of his._

_Neither of us were aware of how long we sat there, staring at each other, his fingers leaving a heated trail everywhere they touched my skin, and my pulse hammering in the throat._

_"Ah ahem."_

_I blinked twice and pulled back, suddenly aware that we'd been leaning in, barely an inch apart, hovering there, waiting for something._

_"What?" I looked at Isolda, who was chewing her lip, trying to hide her laugh, "did you say something?"_

_"Yeah, cabs on its way."_

_"Oh, thanks but I can take the tr--" a quick glance at my phone clock informed me I'd missed the last train by a solid half-hour and I groaned and looked up at her, "am I officially a bar fly now?"_

_"Close, love."_

_"I owe you one, thank you."_

_"Just don't forget that I'm the good witch, yeah?" she grinned, cashing us both out and sliding our cards back over the bar together, "you babes have a good night."_

_I glanced over at Henrik, who was still watching me interestedly over the rim of his glass._

_"Well..."_

_See ya around? See ya never?_

_"You didn't answer my offer," he cut me off, still looking at me with that same heated stare that I swore hadn't been that way all night._

_He could have been teasing, making that offer once. But a second time?_

_I only hesitated for a second, checking in with myself, making sure I wasn't too drunk to make this choice, and that once I made it, morning me wouldn't slut-shame the whole lot of us for it._

_Nope. All good._

_I gave him my best 'come and get me' smile, sliding off my barstool and crowding into his space before making for the door, glancing back over my shoulder once I was almost there._

_"You didn't answer my question, so I guess I have to find out for myself."_

_He flashed me a look that made my insides start to shiver as he swept towards me, his hand on my waist all but pushing me out the door onto the empty sidewalk._

_"Why are we taking a cab? Aren't you people supposed to be able to fly or something?" I giggled, glancing around for the car that hadn't come yet._

_He scoffed incredulously, pulling me by the hand to turn back towards him so I could see the unimpressed look on his face that was threatening to shift into a teasing grin. He pulled me closer, slowly, trapping my gaze in a way that was starting to make me think maybe he did have supernatural powers..._

_"Why do you think I can't?" he breathed, and in the next second, both hands closed firmly around my waist, and he lifted me off my feet to pin me against the brick wall of the pub we'd just left._

_My legs automatically wrapped around his waist to hold myself up as my fingers tangled into his hair with a gasp of surprise, and he leaned in slowly, one agonizing inch at a time until he was breathing across my lips._

_"Yes?" he asked quietly, flicking his electric blue stare up to mine._

_I frantically nodded my head, using the grip on his hair to make his mouth collide with mine when he close the distance between us, thoroughly flooring me with the level of intensity that seemed to be hiding just under the surface._

_He devoured my mouth without another word, pressing his tongue between my lips and pushing me harder into the solid surface at my back as he reacted to my taste, moaning lowly in his throat in a way that made me squirm._

_Of all the drunken bar kisses I'd experienced in my life (look, not that many, okay?), this one was in a whole different league. His mouth covered mine, but he made me chase him for more, pulling back just enough that I leaned off the wall and settled heavier against him._

_He bit at my lips lightly, playfully, ever so subtly rolling his hips into me as he pushed me harder into the wall, brushing off that voice of doubt telling him that I was a stranger._

_High beams flashed one second before there was a sharp honking of a car horn, simultaneously interrupting us and announcing that our ride was here, and he pulled back enough to look at me with wide pupils. We stared at each other that way for several moments, trying to figure out if we were going to tell the cabbie to fuck off or not._

_"Are you having second thoughts about taking me home?"_

_I swallowed hard and shook my head. That was decidedly not what my thoughts were saying at the moment._

_Henrik set me down on my feet, running his hands in a slow line up my waist as he stared down at me, watching me pant, watching me react to his kiss._

_"Then get in the car."_

_I caught my breath and licked my lips, painfully aware of the wetness between my legs that was 100% his fault as he put a firm hand against my lower back and opened the car door, ushering me inside before crossing around, adjusting himself before slipping into the opposite side._

_I gave my address and from there the driver proceeded to ignore us, putting his earphones in to continue his conversation with whoever had been on mute when we got in._

_I glanced out the window, enjoying the luxury of taking a cab when I was so used to commuting by train, and wondered if I should tell him about the different parts of the city we drove through, but when I glanced back over at my fellow passenger, he was leaning into the corner of his seat, resting his elbow on the window and absentmindedly rubbing a fingertip over his lips._

_Staring at me._

_My pulse started to creep up again as my eyes flicked impolitely down to his waist and he huffed a low laugh._

_"Kom hit," he crooked one finger at me, "if you dare," he grinned._

_A snort of laughter escaped before I clapped a hand over my mouth, giggling at the absurdity of it._

_"If I dare? You're not that scary, Henrik, sorry to break it to you."_

_He shook his head, laughing too now, but reaching for me at the same time until he'd almost dragged me into the middle seat, tilting his head so his lips were at my ear._

_The closeness of his voice made me shiver even without the heat pouring off his body, and he shifted to compensate when I buckled slightly, my muscles refusing to work._

_"I'm gonna remember that you said that," he purred, running his nose up the shell of my ear before subtly pulling on one of my piercings with his teeth, causing me to melt further into him, my hand now shifting over into his lap._

_I was sure the cab driver was perfectly aware of what was happening in his back seat, but he ignored us dutifully and we did the same._

_"Ungh, god," he moaned quietly, dropping his lips to my neck and breathing hard against my skin as I explored him through the fabric of his jeans, a gentle brush of a fingertip here, a less-than-gentle on there, "please tell me you don't live on the other side of this fucking city."_

_"Patience is a virtue or something I think," I half-laughed back, the sound quickly turning into a muffled high-pitched sound as his teeth grazed my skin and I bit my lip hard._

_"Patience is not my strong-suit," he growled, giving my neck more earnest attention after hearing my reaction the first time, rolling his hips into my hand as I gripped him hard, and letting his wander over between my legs. The danced lightly up from my knee to my hip before he pressed the tips of his index and middle fingers into the muscle, intentionally feeling me._

_I managed to crack open one eye as I felt the car start to slow, and almost cried when I realized we were pulling up to my building. I overpaid the driver, bidding him a hasty goodnight as I untangled myself from the seat belt, aware now that I was basically soaked through._

_Henrik was at my door then, opening it and pulling me out with a hint of impatience that made my blood run hot all over again. His hand was like fire against my lower back as we walked to the front door and I swiped my fab over the electronic reader, the harsh buzzing sound that I'd always kind of thought belonged in a prison now sounding like music to my ears._

_"Up?" he asked, as I dragged him by the hand down the hall towards the elevator. Stairs after end-to-end drinks for the last several hours seemed like an unnecessary tempting of fate._

_"Just one floor," I reached for the button but he opened the stairwell door in the opposite wall, whirling me through and stopping me at the first landing so he could push me into the wall and kiss me again. The acoustics in the narrow stairwell made our sounds surround us differently - like there five of him kissing five of me._

_His passion and raw sense of want drove me crazy and I moaned heavily at the feeling of a very solid wall at my back and very solid man at my front as his tongue filled my mouth and he ground his hips into mine, pressing his cock against me until I was panting and gripping his hair at the roots. His hands slipped under my shirt, running over the skin of my sides, up the long muscles of my back._

_"Go. Or I'm just gonna take you right here," he growled, peeling me off the concrete and ushering me up the rest of the stairs which I managed to climb without plummeting over the railing to my death._

_My deadbolt clicked and my front door swung open, leaving me just enough time to step inside and drop my keys into the bowl on the side table before he was there again, invading me, sucking the air out of the room, the hunger written all over his face._

_He kissed me savagely, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and tangling it with mine, filling me with sound as the vibrations of his voice echoed in my bones._

_"Anything I need to know?" he panted, pulling back before he forgot to ask altogether, "triggers? Hard limits?"_

_"I'll tell you if you find one," I grabbed him back towards me and kissed him._

_Both arms went up over my head, my wrists pinned to the solid wood of my apartment door by one of his hands as the other freely explored my body, sliding under my shirt again and palming my breast over my bra, his fingertips exploring the lacy fringe along the cup._

_"Pretty," he murmured around a saucy smirk._

_"Careful," I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure whether or not he was mocking me. I didn't really care, but he didn't need to know that._

_"Can I see?" he breathed into my lips, licking at the bottom one quickly and chuckling darkly at the way it made mine automatically open, seeking his lips, his tongue, his taste._

_I tugged on my wrists until he let go of them and I started fumbling sightlessly with the buttons of my shirt._

_Okay, who decided we were wearing a button up. What the hell man._

_"Need some help?" he chuckled again, slowing us both down and gently covering my hands with his. From the start we'd gone at each other like rabid animals, but now there was something more sensual about each movement, a slow building of anticipation. He was dying to see me and taste me and feel me as much as I was to do the same to him, but he dragged out each second as long as possible._

_My fingers slid into his beltloops, keeping him flush against me as his unhooked one button at a time, working their way down as he kissed me deeply, but still slowly, exploring my mouth with his tongue, relishing the way our lips pulled at and caressed each other with each breaking kiss until the two sides of the material hung open and his heated palms traced fire over my skin, wandering up my waist until he could push the garment back off my shoulders._

_Henrik's stare was neon in the dark, the deep glacial blue of his irises giving way to something more feral as he explored the intricately-woven lace with calloused fingertips. I'd traded the wholesome glow of the moon for yellow beams of streetlight when I signed on this place, but we were illuminated all the same, and the backlighting cast long shadows where his fingers brushed over the visible goosebumps covering the swell of my breast._

_He was breathing hard, his fingers trembling just a little as he hooked his fingers over the top and pushed the cup of my bra down and out of the way so my breast was half-exposed. His fingers kept their same pace of tortuously slow exploration, brushing the calloused tips over my nipple. The corner of his mouth twitched at my responding hiss as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the door._

_"Green is my favorite color," he murmured softly, closing in on me again and sliding his hands around my back so he could unhook the clasp, flinging the thing back behind him and out of the way when he slid the straps down my arms._

_His hands were only empty for a moment before they gripped both of my breasts, pressing his thumbs repeatedly over my nipples until I was writhing against the cool wood of the door, reaching down blindly for his belt._

_He didn't stop me or offer to help this time, too consumed with what he was doing with his mouth as his hands pressed against the wood on both sides of me and he pulled his hips back so that I had enough room to work. I couldn't see what I was doing if I wanted to, which I didn't, perfectly happy to let him work my neck roughly, each echo of his lips filling me with a brimming, uncontrollable lust as my fingers tore at the worn leather of his belt, pulling at the button and zipper on his jeans until I could push them down his narrow hips._

_The sound that left his lips when I wrapped my hand around his cock made my entire body stiffen and his mouth met mine in a bruising, sloppy kiss before he snarled and roughly turned my face to the side, holding my jaw with his hand so he could suck a mark into the base of my neck, pausing a moment before sinking his teeth into the same spot as I shrieked and bucked my hips into nothing, gripping him tighter._

_"Harder," he ordered, rolling his hips into my hand as he panted and growled into my lips, getting exactly what he wanted until he cried out and pushed my hand away, getting too close to the edge before we'd even really gotten started._

_"Get out of these," he tore at my shorts and tights underneath, shoving them down my legs so that I could kick them off once I was out of my shoes and he took a second to do the same, pulling his shirt off over his head and ignoring the beat of awkwardness as we both suddenly found ourselves completely naked in my entryway and I gingerly touched the teeth marks on my neck._

_Okay so maybe he actually is a vamp. I couldn't feel blood though, so he hadn't broken the skin..._

_My thought only lasted one second, because in the next I pushed him back towards my sofa, shoving him as politely as possible until he collapsed back down with an oof._

_He groaned something I didn't quite catch, tangling his fingers into my hair when I sank to my knees and dragged my tongue up the length of his cock, sucking at the head of it and fluttering my tongue because the noises he was making were just too goddamn good to make me stop._

_"Fuck yes, suck my cock," he snarled, pushing me down onto him with a grip in my hair that one wouldn't really call feather-light. He slid to the back of my throat and I did my best to massage him with my tongue, hollowing my cheeks and making a show out of it all at first before earnestly sinking into a rhythm._

_I found that I didn't fucking care if he came first as I moved smoothly up and down his length - I was desperate, spurred on by every snarl and guttural growl that left his lips when my fingernails sank into his muscular thighs._

_"Fucking hell," his hands moved to both sides of my face, pressing the pads of his thumbs into my temples until I snapped back into reality under the pressure and let up fractionally, "oh, gods, I'm gonna come if you don't stop."_

_I chalked it up to a consumer warning and dove right back in, pressing my nose against his skin when he hit the back of my throat and swallowing around him with a low, throaty laugh._

_"FUCK!" he yelled, bucking his hips off the couch and ripping his fingers through my hair until they were too tangled to go anywhere, "fuck yes, fucking swallow me, yes yes yesyesyes, fuck!"_

_He exploded against my tongue, yelling and twitching and gasping for breath as I worked him up and down, slower now as he panted, the sweat glistening across his heaving chest. I released him as he softened, wondering vaguely if I could get away with playing with myself until I came too while he slowly drifted back to earth._

_Not like he was gonna do it for me._

_They always lost interest in playing anymore after they finished._

_It was like genetics or something._

_But his eyes opened to meet mine as my fingers slipped between my legs and a sharp breath escaped between my lips as I explored how wet I was. Something clicked into place as we stared at each other and he lunged forward like a...well...you know._

_"Doesn't touching yourself kind of defeat the purpose of taking someone home with you?" he purred into my lips, now pinning me flat on my back on top of my area rug, unceremoniously yanking my fingers from my core, "or don't you trust me yet?"_

_"I don't even know you, Henrik," I reminded him on a huffed laugh._

_"Well...you know parts of me now," he countered._

_"Crude, but fair I guess. Gods, no offense, but I didn't anticipate you being this--..."_

_"Scary?" he cocked a teasing eyebrow at me and let his tongue slither from his mouth to lick my slick off my pointer and middle fingers._

_"Intense," I narrowed mine at him, trying to breathe as my fingers disappeared between his lips, but he just leaned in slowly to kiss me, humming at my flavor and building my arousal back up with each masterful brush of his lips against mine._

_"You have no idea," he glanced up at me with that smirk again as he started slowly kissing down my body, stopping to breathe hotly over my breasts, sucking each nipple until I was writhing against the floor, desperate for friction of some sort. He pressed his thigh against my pussy, his own body still too spent to go again just yet._

_"Fuck you're so wet," he groaned as I rolled my hips involuntarily, slicking over the hard muscle and making a pleasured sound as he flexed it against me, "lets see what we can do about that..."_

_"Oh, gods, Henrik," I moaned, pushing my fingers over his scalp as he started working down my body further, kissing and licking at my skin, humming at the way I arched into him reactively, "fuck I know this is so ridiculous and I'm sorry to even bring it up, but I love your hair."_

_His breathy chuckle rolled across my hips as he delivered hot open-mouthed kisses down the line of my waist before casting an intense, lingering glance up at me, willing me to open my eyes and meet his stare._

_"Good. Hang onto it."_

_He didn't tease or taunt me any further, choosing rather to bury his face into my core and lap eagerly at me as I screamed with the sudden localized stimulation. Henrik was all lips and tongue and teeth, snarling as my fingers yanked on his hair, pulling it taut._

_His tongue circled my entrance with masterful strokes, probing and pushing at the tight ring of muscle and huffing a dark, low laugh at the way it made me writhe when he doubled his attention._

_"Oh, gods, fuck that's so--fuck--" I whined, lifting my hips to press harder into his face, slicking over him and receiving more of everything like a reward. He twisted and turned, lavishing all my spots with attention, groaning every time he felt me pulsing against his tongue._

_His lips found my clit and I was almost gone, my high-pitched cries becoming more desperate, more frantic as I reached for just that little extra bit, the last push that would send me over the edge into the waiting arms of bliss._

_"Henrik...HenrikHenrikHenrik don't stop--" I pressed my hand harder against his head, refusing to let him up for air._

_"Fuck yes, come for me," he moaned, pushing two fingers against my entrance and flicking my clit mercilessly with his thumb as his teeth sank into the soft skin of my inner thigh with a feral growl and stretched me open._

_My responding scream was half-pain and half-pleasure, but they intertwined like strokes from the same brush as my body arched sharply off the floor while he licked over the mark, once again not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that I'd bruise in a day or so._

_I gasped, settling back onto the hard floor under us and staring at the ceiling as I tried to catch both my breath and my thoughts, combing my fingers through his luxurious curls as he laid his face against my hip and breathed too, watching me with warm eyes._

_I laughed at the absurdity of the thought as soon as it entered my brain minutes later, but had to voice it regardless._

_I sure as hell didn't know what else to say in the wake of an orgasm like that._

_Thank you seemed a little out of place._

_"Is that why your fans think you're a vampire? Because you're so goddamn toothy? Do you bring people onstage and bite them?" I giggled, the endorphin high making the world all rose-colored._

_He grinned up at me as he kissed up my body, spending lavish amounts of attention on my nipples again as he settled between my legs, pressing his cock against me insistently as my fingers went back into his hair and he turned his face to nip lightly at the pulse point of my wrist before leaving a tender kiss there._

_"No, totally unrelated. That's why everyone else in the band finds it funny though."_

_"Because you bite when you fuck?"_

_"Can't help it," his eyes seared into mine, "always been this way."_

_I registering the low throbbing in my leg, "that's gonna bruise you know."_

_"Send me a picture," he sneered, rocking his hips against me before leaning down to swallow my equally-sassy retort. My hips shifted so he was easily sliding through my folds, drenching the both of us and pushing my burning arousal even higher._

_"You feel so good," he groaned, holding his weight on his forearms, letting his fingers slide into my hair more gently than last time._

_"You have no idea," I half-giggled, parroting his own phrase back to him as I shifted just enough that he started pushing inside me with the next slow, firm rock of his hips. His forehead pressed hard into mine with a sharp gasp as I opened my hips further, pulling him in, relishing the delicious stretch as my body accommodated for his size._

_"Gods....fuck....unghhh," he moaned, exhaling into me and letting gravity do the work, "fuck you're so tight."_

_I gripped half of his ass with one hand and his back with the other, almost beyond words. Those first few moments crossing the line were always the best, and I tilted my hips into him, chasing the feeling._

_"Fuck me, Henrik," I whispered._

_His eyes lit up and he pushed his hips further forward, bottoming out inside me and watching my lips open with a sharp gasp as I held his stare but all my muscles tensed._

_"Harder."_

_Still he watched me, that subtle curve of the mouth even more alluring in the half-dark. Without warning he pulled out to the tip and snapped his hips forward once, slamming into me and making me cry out with the sudden intrusion._

_"You sure? Don't ask for more than you can handle," he teased in a low husky voice._

_"You're just proving now that you really don't know me," I chortled, lifting my hips to grind them against him and clenching hard as I bared my teeth, fairly sure I was getting actual sustenance from the strangled scream that tore from his throat as he momentarily lost his posture and crumbled against my body._

_"Do that again," he gasped, yelling as I clenched around his cock, grinding my hips into his until the bony ridges were digging into my skin._

_"Henrik, more," I reached up, chasing his kiss, and he dove his tongue into my mouth, snarling as he kissed me with an animal passion that I never would have guessed he had in a million years sitting politely on the barstool to my right sipping his umpteenth dark beer of the night._

_"Fuck yes."_

_We moved feverishly against each other, all clawing hands and gnashing teeth, both sweating in the summer night's heat. Our bodies slid over each other effortlessly as he rolled onto his back and gripped my hips hard, forcing me to keep a punishing pace as I rode him._

_"So wet," he growled, glancing down at the way we were both glistening with me. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe through the cresting pleasure, but there was no stopping it, and his dexterous fingers dove down to assault my clit, not about to come before me again._

_He rolled us one more time, driving me into the floorboards now, rutting into me like an animal as he snarled obscenities and I screamed his name, scratching my nails over his skin hard enough to raise bright red lines. His teeth closed against my flesh just at that place where my shoulder met my torso, and stars exploded behind my eyes in a brilliant light show as my whole body left the atmosphere._

_He growled obscene encouragements, somehow moving even faster between my legs now, his cock splitting me open and our bodies moving in sync, living for nothing but pleasure, chasing the high._

_The primal savagery of feeling his teeth sinking into my skin hurtled me over the cliff and my fingernails cut into his back as I almost passed out from the intensity of the high, feeling so weightless that I was sure I could drift away on the breeze._

_"Ohh, god, oh fuck yes," he groaned, panting and moaning as my body closed around him, forcing him into his own end as his hips snapped against mine again and I rolled mine into him at the same time, forcing him all the way inside me until it was almost painful._

_He yelled my name as he emptied himself inside me, unable to stop the insistent thrusting of his hips as he kissed me endlessly until I pulled on his hair and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him up so we could see each other in those last gasping, glowing seconds._

_We stayed that way, panting, sharing oxygen, staring at one another until his arms started to shake and he slowly pulled out of me with a deep groan, settling on the floor next to me on his back and staring up at the ceiling too._

_"Can you stay?" I asked quietly after a number of long unbroken minutes of silence, "or...do you have to go back to your bus or whatever?"_

_He rolled onto his side and pulled me towards him in a gentle, intimate gesture that I honestly hadn't expected now that we were both sated for the meantime._

_"Is it okay with you if I stay?" his nose nudged mine as his fingers softly played with my earrings._

_"Yeah," I smiled, "that's okay with me. But only if we don't sleep on the floor."_

_Henrik snorted a laugh, curling a hand behind my head and pulling me in for a gentle, slow kiss that left heat blooming low in my belly again as his lips smiled against mine._

_"Bed? Couch? Kitchen counter?" he waggled his eyebrows playfully and I laughed too, shoving a hand against his chest as I moved to get up._

_"We probably both need to drink eight gallons of water before anything else," I swayed a little on my feet with the sudden headrush of being vertical, "or no one will be anything but a hungover wreck tomorrow."_

_"Ahh, you drink like an American, you'll be fine," he scoffed, kissing me quickly on the temple, then bending to snatch his clothes up before disappearing into the hall bathroom to clean up and get dressed._

_I rolled my eyes, flipping a middle finger towards the closed door for good measure before gathering my own clothes and moving into my bedroom, taking a moment to flip on a lamp and admire the set of teeth marks on my inner thigh in the tall mirror._

_My bathroom door clicked shut behind me and I set about getting myself cleaned up, forgoing the fishnets but slipping back into my underthings and shorts afterwards. I'd dig a tshirt out of my dresser drawer when I was done and avoid the nightmare of more buttons, but for now I looked at myself in the mirror, gingerly touching the red marks across my neck, feeling the slight swells where his teeth had marked me on my shoulder._

_"Sunlight," I snickered to myself, shaking my head. As an afterthought, I pulled a brush through the snarls in my hair until the coppery tendrils shone smoothly in the low lighting._

_He was on my bed waiting for me when I flipped the light off and stepped out._

_"Hey," I smiled._

_"Hey," he smiled back, laughing softly as he looked more closely over the lace of my bra, "that's a nice color on you."_

_"Thanks," I chewed my lip, feeling absurdly shy now, staring at this beautiful creature laying on my bed in nothing but a perfectly-fitting pair of jeans, holding a hand out to me as an invitation._

_A happy smile rested on his lips as he shifted to pull me closer, tangling his legs with mine as we laid on our sides facing one another, doing that silly small talk thing that felt both wonderful and out of place._

_"Do I still have to have you home by sun-up, Edward?" I giggled, receiving a narrow-eyed expression in return._

_"I'm ignoring that comment because I hate Twilight."_

_"Everyone hates Twilight," I was still laughing, spurred on by that perfect smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth, "but you didn't answer my question."_

_"I had a slightly different idea about the rest of the night that doesn't involve going back to the bus," he said lowly, reaching over to pull me on top of him as his hands wound into my hair again._

_I somehow only startled a little in the next moment as I realized he was holding us both on the ceiling, me now pinned underneath him._

_"About that other thing," he murmured..._

**Author's Note:**

> A present from me to you on his 33rd birthday.  
> Look at our Henrik. 33,000 years old.


End file.
